theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm of Vengeance
Type: Ninjutsu Subtype: Fuuton Rank: 18 Complex: Epic * Learn DC: 43 Learn Success: 10 Perform DC: 48 Perform Rank: 26 * Time: 1 full-round action Range: 50 feet/level Area: Duration: Concentration (up to 10 rounds) * Description: This technique was created a long time ago by a spy made Kage in a village long since forgotten. He bore such a grudge against the village that, even long after his master had been captured and killed, he rebelled against his people and decimated his own nation with this very technique. Eventually, the spy was caught and executed, his remains, as well as his technique, sealed deep within the bowels of the earth. The target area must be within sight. The user conjures a gigantic black storm cloud tainted with his Chakra to rain down vengeance upon his enemies. Each creature beneath the cloud must succeed on a Fortitude save or be deafened for 1d4 plus10 minutes. If the user does not maintain concentration on the technique after performing it, it ends and he suffers no ill effects. If he concentrates on the technique for more than one round, the user must succeed a Fortitude save (DC equal to that of his technique) to avoid falling unconscious for 1d4 days. If the save is successful, the creature becomes Exhausted for 1d4 days instead. The effects for each round of concentration are described below. 2nd Round: Aid rains down in the area, dealing 1d8 points of acid damage (no save). 3rd Round: The user calls down 1 lightning bolt every 3 levels (maximum 8). Each bolt counts as a 10-ft. radius, 100-ft. high cylinder, and no two bolts can strike the same area. Each bolt deals 18d6 points of electricity damage to any creature it strikes. A creature struck can attempt a Reflex save for half damage. 4th Round: Hailstones rain down in the area, dealing 5d6 points of bludgeoning damage (no save). 5th through 9th Rounds: Violent rain and wind gusts reduce visibility. The rain obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. A creature 5 feet away has concealment (attacks have a 20% miss chance). Creatures farther away have total concealment (50% miss chance, and the attacker cannot use sight to locate the target). Speed is reduced by three-quarters. Ranged attacks within the area of the storm are impossible. Techniques performed within the area are disrupted unless the character succeeds on a Concentration check against a DC equal to the storm of vengeance's save DC + the rank of the technique the character is trying to use. 10th Round: The mist clears and the cloud disperses and all appears to be well, until dark energy rushes down from the cloud and inflicts a deadly plague upon anyone who was still beneath it. The diseases' infection method is contact, the initial DC to avoid contracting the disease is equal to that of the technique's, while afterward the DC is 16. The incubation period is 1 week, the inidial damage is 1d2 Con, Paralysis 1d6+1 days, and the secondary damage is 1 Con, 1 Int. * Mastery: Every step of mastery in this technique increases the cloud's radius by 50 feet. Category:A-Class Category:Wind